ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diet Mtn Dew
About Me Nina was born on December 20th, 1999, in the Croatian town of Pula to two doctors from the Croatian town Vukovar and a 9-years-older sister. The family moved to the town Osijek when Nina was a year old, only to move to Zagreb, the capital, when Nina was 2, together with the aunt of Nina's mother, whom they all call grandma. Nina started attending kindergarten at the age of 5 and absolutely hated it. She entered primary school at the age of 6 and absolutely enjoyed it, or at least for a while because fucking bitches appeared in the third grade #9yearoldhoes. Nina finished primary school at the age of 14 #classof2014 and started high school that same year. She's highly interested in languages and her high school is one that is oriented specifically on them. She would like to attend Yale and become an actress after high school. She was 8 years old when her sister moved out and 15 years old when the sister, Irma, moved to Switzerland. Her parents got a divorce the same year. Although she was brought up in a wealthy household, Nina would like to think that she is not spoiled. She owns two cats, a male half-breed named Mirko and a female maine coon named Gita. My Interests When it comes to music, Nina has a very wide taste and likes all kinds of music with the exception of heavy metal. Her favorite styles are pop and country. Her favorite artists (from all genres) include Taylor Swift, Avril Lavigne, The 1975, Bebe Rexha, Nicki Minaj, Rihanna, Beyonce, Tupac, Tata Young, Coldplay, OneRepublic and Maroon 5. One Direction is her guilty pleasure. She prefers older movies from the 60s and the 70s, making Grease and Breakfast at Tiffany's her favorites. She prefers comedy TV shows over drama TV shows, but there are a few drama TV shows that she loves and all are stated in her trivia section. She isn't picky when it comes to food and loves potatoes, Italian food, Mexican food and Chinese food. But mostly potatoes. She isn't big on desserts as she doesn't like cake, but she loves ice cream. She has recently found an interest in beauty pageants and follows Miss Universe avidly. When it comes to sex, Nina calls Justin. Relationships Slut&Hoe · Brina · Nililah · Nannah · Jina · Juna · Kina · Nonika · Shanina · Nean · Tylerina · Lina · Nellie · Nohn · Mina · Nael · Shninrik · Nam · Narah · Bralina · Dustina · Neo · The Brunette Squad Trivia *She is of Hungarian and Serbian descent. *She has family in the U.S., Norway, Italy, Australia, and Serbia. *She is fluent in English and German, and can also speak Spanish and Latin. *She wants to learn French, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, and Italian. *Her favorite movie is Grease, followed by Mean Girls and Breakfast at Tiffany's. *She is obsessed with Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, and Divergent. *Her best friend/sister on the wiki is Delilah. *Tyler is her daddy. *She misses Ellie cuz they were clones. *She misses Joey cuz. *She misses Mau because he's a white Steve Urkel. *She misses Jessy for no particular reason. *Same with Ali tbh. *Yeah Nasia too. *She misses old Tom cuz they were soulmates (not literally ew). *2013 and 2014 Nina make her cringe. *So does 2015 Nina. *She dislikes Tyler and Sean because they're dorks. *Her favorite show is Friends, followed by Glee and Pretty Little Liars. *She obsesses over Orange is the new Black. *She is a Marvel fan #avengersrule. *She used to be shipped with John. *Oh yeah she misses him too. *John introduced her to the wiki. *As of September 2015, she will be a Sophomore in high school. *She was born on December 20th, 1999 at 11:35 pm and it hurt her mom. *She has an older sister named Irma who is a med student and lives in Switzerland with her boyfriend. *She is a cat person and loves cats and has two but wants like 3 million more. *She's had one boyfriend and two FWBs. *She accidentally killed her hamster when she was 5. *Her favorite singers are Taylor Swift and Avril Lavigne. *She has a lot of favorite songs, which include Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute, Blank Space by Taylor Swift, Here's to Us by Halestorm, You And I by One Direction, Night Changes by One Direction, Echo by Jason Walker, Innocence by Avril Lavigne, Long Live by Taylor Swift, You Keep Me Hangin' On by The Supremes, She Ain't Me by Sinead Harnett, Chandelier by Sia, If You Say So by Lea Michele, Rude by Magic! and Shower by Becky G. *American Horror Story, The Vampire Diaries, Gossip Girl, 2 Broke Girls, How I Met Your Mother, Community and Yes, Dear are other shows she likes. *Her favorite book is The Help. *Her favorite words are nonchalant, elephant, rhinocerus and penis. *Her least favorite words are figment, aeroplane and poppy. *Her lucky number is 109. *Her favorite colors are purple, green, blue and pink. *She despises the color yellow. *She dislikes the numbers 15 and 16. *Her favorite food is potatoes. *She does not like cake in any shape or form (except cheesecake). *Is highly obsessed with Doritos and Cheetos. *Really likes milk, mince meat pie and cheesecake. *She has so far been to Serbia, Slovenia, Austria and the US (and kinda the UK but not really, just Heathrow). *Her favorite actors/actresses are Audrey Hepburn, Jennifer Lawrence, Sandra Bullock, Tom Hanks, Jim Carrey and Johnny Depp. *She's deeply annoyed by all her actual real life friends. *Her first words were "Fuck Slovenia!". *As a child, her cartoon crush was Ulrich from Code Lyoko. *She thanks Deli for helping her with the page. (You're welcome bitch ~Deli) *And she is also a hoe. But we still love her -Alma. *Stated that Shan is her favourite person on the wiki. *She wishes Justin went straight for her. *All of her grandparents are still alive. *She wants three children; two daughters and a son. *She would like to go to Yale and stay in the United States after finishing it. *If she does stay in the States, she'd name her children Phoebe, Blair and Matt. *If she goes back to Croatia, she'd name her children Marta, Daria and Adrian. *She has a fear of birds ever since seeing her dead canary when she was 10. *She absolutely hates bats, especially flying foxes, and considers them to be the worst thing in the world. *Although she isn't very interested in politics, she sides with Bernie Sanders in the 2016 race and identifies either as a Democrat or a member of the Green Party. *According to the official Divergent aptitude test, she belongs into Amity. *According to the official Pottermore house quiz, she belongs into Slytherin. Category:Users Category:Chat Moderator Category:Tumblr User